vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
A Few Good Men
A Few Good Men is the fifteenth episode of the first season of The Vampire Diaries and the fifteenth episode of the series overall. Summary MOTHERS, BACHELORS AND BLOOD — Matt and Caroline are surprised by the sudden reappearance of Matt’s mother Kelly. Stefan and Elena are worried about Damon’s new attitude. Damon is asked by Sheriff Forbes to take part in a fund-raising bachelor auction. Alaric discovers shocking secrets from his own past. With help from Jenna and Stefan, Elena is determined to find out everything she can about her birth mother, but the truth may be more than she can handle. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * Mia Kirshner as Isobel Flemming (flashback/voice) * Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes * Malese Jow as Anna * Kelly Hu as Pearl * Sterling Sulieman as Harper Guest Cast * Amanda Detmer as Trudie Peterson * Melinda Clarke as Kelly Donovan Co-Starring * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Mike Kalinowski as Hiker * Maia Osman as Wasted Girl * Jeni Perillo as Bethanne * Dax Griffin as Bachelor * Michael Showers as Mystery Man Uncredited * Tiffany Morgan as Samantha Gibbons * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan (photo) Trivia * Antagonist: Isobel Flemming. * Isobel's cellphone number is shown: 919-399-2507. * This episode establishes it's now 2010 in the series timeline. * Bethanne seems to have the only other daylight ring of the tomb vampires, Pearl and Harper, as she is seen seating on a bench in the sun as Harper walks through downtown Mystic Falls. * Since Bethanne seems to have a daylight ring, this implies that the other tomb vampires may have had rings too but were caught without them on. * Alaric learns from Jenna that Elena is his wife Isobel's daughter, which means that Elena is technically his step-daughter. * Elena learns that Damon killed her birth mother Isobel and turned her into a vampire in 2007. * Elena hears her birth mother Isobel's voice for the first time over the phone. * The Gilbert Ring's abilities are first seen in this episode when Alaric was staked in the lung and killed by Damon after he attacked him at the boarding house, and was subsequently resurrected by the ring. * This episode marks the first appearance of Kelly Donovan. * This is the first episode of the third chapter of Season One, The Lineage Chapter. *Elena meets Trudie Peterson in this episode, her mother's best friend from high school. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Woods ***Miss Gibbons' House **Gilbert House **Salvatore Boarding House **Donovan House **Mystic Grill **Town Square **Grove Hill, Virginia ***Trudie Peterson's House Body Count * Hiker - Drained of his blood; killed by Harper. * Trudie Peterson - Thrown downstairs; killed by unknown compelled man. * Mystery Man - Killed by truck driver after stepping in front of it. (compelled to kill himself by Isobel). * Alaric Saltzman - Staked; killed by Damon Salvatore, but resurrected by his ring. Production Notes *Jeremy does not appear in this episode. ** This is the first episode of the series to not feature Jeremy. It is the only episode of the first season without him. As a result, his character has appeared in the most episodes during a single season at this point, excluding the main three characters (Elena, Damon and Stefan) **It is also the only episode which Anna appears in but Jeremy does not. * Tyler and Bonnie do not appear in this episode either. * This episode features the most mothers of the main characters: Elena, Caroline, Tyler and Matt's moms are all featured. * This is the first appearance of Alaric Saltzman as a series regular. * Kayla Ewell makes a cameo in this episode as Vicki. A photo of her, Zach Roerig and Melinda Clarke, which was most likely taken just for this episode, can be seen on the fridge when Matt gets ice for Kelly. Cultural References *'' , a play by , was first produced on by in 1989. Sorkin adapted his work into a screenplay for a 1992 film directed by , produced by Brown and starring , and . *Duke University, a located in . * , a protagonist from '' (a paranormal TV show that aired from 1993–2002) who believed in extraterrestrial life. *'' of...'' Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 3.33 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.18 million less than the previous episode. Quotes :Harper: "Do you know what day it is?" :Hiker: "It's Saturday." :Harper: "And what year?" :Hiker: "...It's 2010." ---- :Jenna: "Listen, there's something else. Mr. Saltzman... Ric? His wife was from around here, and her name was also Isobel." :Elena: "Wait... "was," as in." :Jenna: "...She died." ---- :Damon: "No... Buzzkill Bob. Greetings." :Stefan: "Can we talk?" :Damon: "Yeah." :Stefan: "Without the TriDelts?" ---- :Kelly Donovan: (find Matt and Caroline hooking up) "Oh god, not on my couch." :Matt: "Mom... Hey." ---- :Elena: "When was the last time you saw her?" :Trudie Peterson: "About seventeen years ago, when she left to go have you. We kept in touch for a while, but you know people drift apart." ---- :Matt: "So, where have you been?" :Kelly Donovan: "Here and there. Never one place too long. You know Pete." :Matt: "No actually, I don't because, you've never brought him around." ---- :Stefan: "I asked Damon without saying too much. He doesn't remember." :Alaric: "Ask him again." :Stefan: "Damon is not stable right now." :Alaric: "You know he murdered my wife, or at the very least made a meal out of her. When ''has he been stable?"'' ---- :Sheriff Forbes: "Oh, come on help me out. Carol Lockwood won't let me live it down if I come empty-handed." :Damon: "You know, a room full of women clamoring to win a date with me? Sounds tasty." ---- :Elena: "He's fine." :Stefan: "He's Damon." :Elena: "Maybe this heartache will be good for him-- it will remind him that he has one, even if it doesn't beat." ---- :Carol Lockwood: "Do you have any hobbies? Do you like to travel?" :Damon: "Oh yeah. L.A., New York-- a couple of years ago I was in North Carolina, near the Duke campus actually. I think-- I think Alaric went to school there, didn't you Ric? Yeah, except I know your wife did. I had a drink with her once. She was--she was a great girl. Did I ever tell you that? 'Cause she was delicious. Mmm, mmm, mmm." ---- :Damon: "This is a shame. We're kindred spirits bitten by the women we love. Unrequited love sucks. Sounds like I got a lung, which means I get to sit here and watch you die." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Promotional= 115.jpg|Alaric and Jenna kiss. normal_afgm002.jpg|Alaric Saltzman. A-Few-Good-Men-5.jpg|Stefan with Alaric about Damon 392916.jpg|Elena and Jenna vd114b_1296b-jpg-7f8ee55f-t3.jpg TVD115-Harper.jpg Alaric and Isobel.jpg|Alaric's Flashback Jenna-Alaric-jenna-and-alaric-13377125-800-572.jpg|Jenna talks about Isobel 2ebxttk.jpg caroline-and-matt_500x352.jpg THE-VAMPIRE-457DIARIES-Series-A-Few-Good-Men-10.jpg normal_tvd115004.jpg |-|Screencaps= Isobelbed.jpg|Isobel Alaricbed.jpg|Alaric in bed talking to Isobel 1x15-A-Few-Good-Men-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-20372968-1280-720.jpg 1x15-A-Few-Good-Men-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-20380421-1280-720.jpg 014.jpg Vampire isobel.jpg A-Few-Good-Men-1x15-the-vampire-diaries-ships-12811820-1248-704.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-A-Few-Good-Men-1x15-the-vampire-diaries-11087361-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-A-Few-Good-Men-1x15-the-vampire-diaries-11111425-1280-720.jpg vd15.jpg Caroline-Matt-matt-and-caroline-25505442-500-281.jpg Screenshot_460.jpg Screenshot_464.jpg Screenshot_465.jpg Screenshot_466.jpg Screenshot_467.jpg Screenshot_468.jpg Screenshot_484.jpg Screenshot_485.jpg Screenshot_486.jpg Screenshot_494.jpg Screenshot_495.jpg Screenshot_496.jpg Screenshot_498.jpg Screenshot_499.jpg Screenshot_497.jpg Screenshot_503.jpg Screenshot_501.jpg Screenshot_500.jpg Screenshot_502.jpg Screenshot_504.jpg Screenshot_506.jpg Screenshot_508.jpg Screenshot_510.jpg Screenshot_515.jpg Screenshot_514.jpg Screenshot_517.jpg Screenshot_511.jpg Screenshot_512.jpg Screenshot_513.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Normal_ninaianmelinda.jpg|Nina Dobrev, Ian Somerhalder & Melinda Clarke, "A Few Good Men" See also fr:Episode 1x15 : Toutes les vérités it:Uomini D'Onore Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One